One Look Was All It Took
by Spikelvr
Summary: One look and he changed her life forever...
1. The New Guy

Buffy didn't know when it happened or why all she knew is that it had….

She lifted her head up from her locker and glanced down the hall. Usually she would have turned around and headed the other direction, but today was different…her eyes focused on one guy strutting down the hall. He was new, she knew that since she had never seen him before. He had platinum blonde hair (which he obviously bleached), a tight black shirt that stretched over his muscles as he moved, a pair of slightly worn black jeans, scuffed black boots, and a large black leather duster to top it off. He turned his head slightly and Buffy saw he had sculpted cheek bones that played shadows across his face. His eyes shifted and he looked straight into hers. Buffy gasped slightly as she saw his fierce blue eyes.

He tilted his head slightly and winked at her, Buffy felt her stomach do a small flip. She smiled at him and he grinned back. Buffy suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist and she quickly pulled at them till they released her. She turned around to see who it was and felt a strain of guilt pull at her. Her boyfriend Angel stood in front of her with a large grin across his face. She gave a weak smile back before turning to her locker and grabbing her books.

She gathered her things in her arms and lightly shut her locker. Buffy turned and started to head down the hall to her class. She felt Angel's presence as he ran up to walk down the hall beside her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Angel asked concerned.

"Nothing." Buffy said unconvincingly with a small smile, but lucky Angel bought it.

She looked at Angel with a smile and Angel moved in for a quick kiss. After he pulled away Buffy quickly looked the other way. She made eye contact once again with blonde hottie. She felt her insides quiver as if she were about to burst. This scared her slightly, she had never felt this strongly about someone, not even with Angel, and all she had done was look at this guy. Buffy bit her bottom lip before turning around and heading off to class with angel closely following.

Spike watched her retreating form and gave a little smirk, he liked her, he wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't just that she was attractive because he already knew that. She had the perfect form he thought. Her honey blonde hair hung loosely over her shoulders, she had cherry red lips, and hypnotic green eyes.

He turned to the young girl he was talking to and gave a polite smile. He nodded and continued to pretend he cared about what she was saying.

Buffy got to her next class early, she didn't know why she had lied to Angel and said she needed to be there early…she just had. She looked around and found a seat in the back corner and sat down. She tapped her thumbs on her desk and looked around the class room.

The bell rang for class to start and she quickly got out some paper and a pencil.

"Is this seat taken." She heard a young man with a British accent say. Buffy looked up to see the young blonde hottie she had seen in the hall.

Buffy shook her head and smiled as she said. "No."


	2. Special Assignment

Spike smirked as he took the seat next to her at the table, he set his things down and his hand lightly brushed hers. They both breathed in sharply and looked at each other as an arousing feeling ran through their bodies. They continued to stare at each other until their concentration was broken as someone approached them.

"He…Hey Buffy…" Buffy turned around to look at her speaker.

She smiled, "Hey Xander, what's up?"

"Oh nothing I just figured I would come over and say hi…." He said shifting nervously on his feet.

"Thanks for coming over, it's nice to talk to you again." Buffy said.

"Yea well I'm gonna go sit down, bye" Xander said starting to move before Buffy could say anything.

Buffy turned around to face Spike again and looked down uneasily.

"So…. You never told me your name." Spike said.

"Oh its Buffy." She said biting her bottom lip.

"I'm Spike." He said with a large grin

Buffy and Spike stared at each other until the teacher walked in.

"Hello class my name is Ms. Calendar welcome to beginners art. Today I am going to assign you a simple task that involves a partner. The partner will be the person sitting next to you. All you need to do is get together sometime and draw the other persons face as best as you can." Ms. Calendar then passed out a few pieces of paper to each person and then moved to the front of the classroom. "Right now I don't want you to work on this project for now just mingle and get to know your classmates"

Buffy turned to Spike. "So….."

"I don't know, looks like we are partners." He grinned and tilted his head to the side. The rest of the time in the classroom Buffy and Spike talked and learned more about each other. The bell rang and they both gathered their stuff and walked out the door. Buffy and Spike Continued to talk as they headed over to her locker.

Angel watched from a distance as the two laughed and talked with each other, his jealously began to take over as he saw the smile that was spread across Buffy's face._ Nobody is going to take Buffy away from me_, he thought. He moved over behind Buffy and snaked his arms around her waist. Buffy looked at the expression on Spike's face turn from happy to what she though looked like maybe disappointment? She used her hand to pry off Angel's hands.

"So Spike when do you want to get together?" She asked, acting as if Angel had never been there.

"Umm how about tomorrow at that club place.. uhh I forget what it is called."

"It's the Bronze and sure that would be great."

"Ok see ya then, bye Buffy." He said grinning.

"Bye Spike." He turned around and started heading down the hall way.

Buffy stared heading the other way and Angel moved up close behind her.

"Hey Babe." He said grabbing hold of her hand.

"Hi, sorry about back there, he just looked uncomfortable." _Or was it me who was uncomfortable? No that couldn't be it._

"Its ok I understand, sorry my jealousy kind of took over." Angel said.

"You have no reason to be jealous Angel, I love you." She said smiling up at him.

"I love you too." She gave Angel a quick kiss on the lips and headed out to her car

A/N: Sorry it took me sooooooooo long to update I haven't been able to think of anything for a long time….well please review!


	3. Getting Closer

Buffy entered the Bronze and looked around to try and find Spike, she began to fiddle around with the ring on her hand before looking down at it. She smiled as she looked at the small silver heart ring that Angel had given her. He had told her that she was supposed to have the point of the heart pointed at her if she was with someone and point it out if she wasn't. The small point of the heart was faced towards her and she continued to look at it until she felt a hand on her shoulder. The person moved their lips close to her ear before whispering in it making her melt slightly.

"Hello luv." Buffy smirked before turning around.

"Hello you." He grinned back at her, leading her over to a vacant table. She sat down across from him and stared into his eyes. She realized what she was doing and looked away. "So umm we have to draw each other……" He breathed in a little sharply

"Yea…uh I brought some paper, I wasn't sure if you were going to…." He said scratching the back of his neck. He reached down and picked up a packet of blank sheets of paper and a few pencils. He looked up and saw Buffy shaking her head and humming a little. He scrunched his eyebrows slightly, "Luv, you ok?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine….I just like this song." She said smiling, her cheeks turning slightly pink. He grinned widely.

"We don't have to get right to the project, would you like to dance first?" he said offering his hand, she hesitated for a moment before taking it. He moved her onto the dance floor and took her other hand in his and began to dance to the slow music with perfect rhythm.

"Wow , you're a really good dancer…" Buffy said, smiling up at him.

He chuckled slightly, "Had to take dance lessons for 3 years pet, but don't spread that around, might ruin my bad boy image." Buffy giggled and looked down. The song ended and another one started. Spike looked down at Buffy with a questioning look, she placed her head on his shoulder and continued to let him move her. She closed her eyes and her mind drifted away into deep thought, this is just something to do as friends…I mean I love Angel…its not like I'm falling for Spike…no we are just friends….

The night wore on and before Buffy knew it, it was almost midnight, "So much for us doing that project." She chuckled.

"Yea….I guess we are going to have to get together again then." He said smiling at her.

"Oh darn." She said sarcastically. "How can I go on?" She laughed.

Spike chuckled and looked across the table at her, "You look nice tonight." Spike said.

Buffy's cheeks turned slightly pink and she looked down at the table, "Thank you , you don't look to bad yourself." She said biting her bottom lip.

Buffy wasn't sure but she could have sworn she saw Spike's cheeks turn a shade of red. "Well I guess I should head home then…." Buffy said getting up.

"Let me walk you to your car then." Spike said standing up next to her.

"Oh, I walked though…." Buffy said grabbing hold of her jacket and purse.

"Then I am driving you home…" Spike said.

"I am only a few blocks away……" Buffy protested.

"I don't care, I still want to take you and make sure you get home safely." He said looking down at his shoes embarrassed.

"Ok.." Buffy said with a smile.

Spike drove Buffy to her home and walked to the porch with her. "So….." Buffy said shifting her feet.

"Yea……" Buffy and Spike stared at each other for a moment, before Buffy moved in and pressed her lips again Spike's as hard as she could. Spike sat there shocked for a moment before kissing her back with as much emotion. Buffy pulled back shocked at herself then looked at him.

"I guess I will see you later then." Buffy said with a look of shock still placed on her face.

"Yea…" Spike said. "Bye."

"Goodnight." Buffy said walking into her house. She ran up to her room and flung herself on her bed and began to cry…

A/N: Hey guys! Tell me what ya thought of it, if you want talk to me on aim: skaterguysrsexy4 Bye!


	4. Time To Talk

Buffy woke up the next morning and sat up in her bed she sighed and rubbed her forehead before falling back down across the bed again. _I don't know how I can not feel guilty in front of Angel today…I feel so awful he hasn't done anything he doesn't deserve to get hurt maybe I can just forget that it ever happened and we can go back to the way things were…yea that will work_. After all these thoughts had gone through her head she finally got up and started getting ready. Buffy put the final touches on her make-up and walked downstairs and sat at the counter. "Hi sweetie." Joyce said kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Hi mom." Buffy said picking at the pop tart on her plate.

"Is something wrong? You seem so upset."

"No mom I'm fine." She said flashing her mom a smile.

"Ok, just making sure." Her mom smiled back and walked into the living room. Buffy finished her breakfast, said goodbye to her mom, and walked out to her car. She got to school and quickly walked to her locker, as she was getting her books out she felt two arms wrap around her waist. A small smile crept up her lips and she turned around expecting to find Angel but found Spike standing there with a grin. "Hello luv" he said with a smirk and gave her a small peck on the lips before she had time to protest she pushed him away.

"What do you think you are doing Spike! Are you completely insane, if Angel had seen that oh you'd be dead." Spike looked at her and the grin never left his face.

"I know, but I was willing to take the risk." Buffy just stared at him amazed. "Buffy come with me for a second." He said taking her hand, Buffy sighed looked back and forth down the to make sure there was no sight of Angel and followed him. He dragged her into an empty classroom and turned around to face her. He leaned against a desk.

"We need to talk." He said folding his arms.

"No we don't." Buffy said starting to pace back and forth. "I met you two days ago, we were assigned to work on a project together and we ended up kissing...it was nothing more than attraction." Spike scoffed.

"Oh please, don't lie to yourself, you can't sit here and tell me that you didn't feel anything from that kiss, or maybe it was just me." Buffy looked down at the ground breathed in hard and looked up into his eyes.

"It was just you." Spike stared at her and just shook his head.

"Then I'll stay out of your god damn way sunshine, go and run off to your bloody boyfriend." Spike stood up, walked out of the room, and slammed the door. The door being slammed made Buffy jumped slightly when the door was slammed. She sat there for a second and then started for the classroom door, she was getting ready to run to find him but found Spike standing right outside the door.

"What now luv come to make me even more…" He was cut off as she jerked him into the classroom and slammed him against the wall and gave him a rough kiss then pulled back and said…

"See its just you..." before running out the door. Spike watched the door shut and leaned against the wall with a smirk spread across his face.


End file.
